


番外 龙病

by AlanY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Severus Snape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanY/pseuds/AlanY





	番外 龙病

穿过墙进入九又四分之三站台，斯内普一眼就看见詹姆斯火红的头发，然后才从火车的蒸汽里认出他旁边的波特，想想，她低头确认自己的衣袖位置，又不放心的往下拉了拉，走过去。

哈利其实在她进入站台的时候就发现她了，看着她的动作，习惯成自然的在心里叹口气，顺手接过她的行李箱，“假期怎么样？”

还能怎么样？斯内普最讨厌他明知故问，就像拿着标准答案问她考得怎么样一样，他不知道这会让人想把他推下站台吗？

“很好。”

詹姆斯感受到他们俩一见面就莫名紧张的气氛，不知道该可怜谁，但看见现在从蒸汽后隐约向他走来的黑发少女，他决定还是先可怜自己，不去管这两个把恋爱谈得刀光剑影的好友，“你们先上车，我等会儿去找你们。”

哈利顺着他的视线发现了莉莉，同情的点点头，拉着不满的斯内普先上车，他真的不想在还没到霍格沃茨的时候就被卷入火药桶。

找了个空车厢，放好行李，哈利把之前在心里叹的气叹出声，“严重吗？”

好极了，他比去年更讨厌了。斯内普默不作声的抓紧袖子，飞速思考怎么敷衍过去，往年她只需要应付詹姆斯，可显然面前的这个人是不会接受‘研究新魔药的时候不小心打翻坩埚’的合理理由。

“这就是为什么你不让我去找你？我早该想到的，詹姆斯说你假期总是把自己闷在家里做魔药，我就没坚持，见鬼的我们就隔了几条街。”哈利是真的很无奈，他无论是在上个学生时代还是这个都拿对面板着脸打定主意不出声的人没办法，不同的是，之前他不在乎。

“我以为你假期要跟校长去拯救世界？”斯内普装作不屑一顾的转移话题。

“本来是的，事情办完之后离开学还有两个星期，我就去詹姆斯那里了，”哈利知道肯定不能在车厢里按住她检查，如果这次被从窗户扔出去他可找不到另一辆会飞的汽车，“除了弗农和你不愿意见我之外，一切都很好，谢谢关心。”

弗农·伊万斯，斯内普不怀好意的假笑，“跟詹姆斯的弟弟相处不好？”

“就没有好过。”哈利站在成年人的立场上回头去看他的姨妈，怨恨虽然没多少了，但还是喜欢不起来，而现在少年时期的男性佩妮更比成年人时多了许多任性和蛮横，只有詹姆斯还觉得自己的弟弟不过是青春期罢了。

火车快开的时候过道传来沉重的脚步声，他们包厢的门被粗鲁的拉开又重重的合上，詹姆斯愤怒的坐到斯内普旁边，脸色差得吓人。

哈利其实是很乐在其中的，多少人能有机会用这个角度看自己的父母谈恋爱呢？现在他们甚至还没有在谈恋爱就这么有趣了，让他不禁更好奇之后会发生什么，不过以他现在双方好友的身份，表现出津津乐道就太不体贴了，他努力不流露出情绪，关心的望着好友，“怎么了？”

“我讨厌你明知故问。”詹姆斯气呼呼的说，斯内普给他一个感同身受的眼神。

“你们俩就不能有一次不以吵架结尾的交谈吗？能有多难？”哈利的困惑很诚恳，他们到底要经历过什么才能发展到结婚呢？把两个人扔到一座孤岛上呆几个月吗？

詹姆斯的怒气消散后随之而来的就是满满的沮丧，他把头靠在斯内普的肩膀上，故意挑衅的看着哈利，“你说得容易，换你去应付她把西弗还给我怎么样？”

哈利耸耸肩，“我是没问题，但你确定你能处理一头挪威脊背龙吗？我甚至给那个状态下的她起了个宠物名。”

“谁会给挪威脊背龙起名叫诺伯？”斯内普厌恶的皱起鼻子，“而且我认为我跟一头龙的区别还是很明显的。”

“是啊，没错，你们肯定有区别，”哈利回想自己当年的战绩，“区别是我能从一头真正的龙那里活着回来，手里还拿着它的蛋。”

詹姆斯发觉自己心情更差了，诅咒全世界在感情不顺利的人面前吵嘴的情侣，他恨不得抱着青梅竹马的好友哭出来，“我终于知道你说你看见莉莉的感觉了，他要把你从我这里抢走了对不对？”

斯内普瞪着哈利，要他自己安抚被他惹毛的詹姆斯，她从头到尾都是无辜的、被牵连的，哈利撇撇嘴角，无声的用嘴型抱怨，‘你总是向着他’。

“唉，按照你们平时吵架的规律看，大概五分钟左右莉莉就会来找你，如果她看见你现在的姿势，我很确定她会让我们成为整节车厢的焦点，你了解你的西弗，当她在这个焦点的中心的时候，她就会很暴躁，然后你会感受到诺伯为什么是一头挪威脊背龙而不是别的什么，你真的想在空间狭小的列车上认识她吗？”

詹姆斯和斯内普一起瞪着循循善诱的哈利，最后詹姆斯不得不屈服于那个画面的威胁，坐直身子，委屈的转向好友，“不能换个男朋友吗？”

“正在考虑。”斯内普干巴巴的回答他。

果然，莉莉从之前的争吵中反应过来该怎么反驳了，气势汹汹的拉开他们包厢的大门，直奔詹姆斯冲过来。

哈利压低声音，小声询问，“现在把他赶出去来得及吗？”

斯内普看了一眼尾随莉莉来看戏的布莱克他们，蔑视的摇头，“你应该在门被堵住之前意识到的。”

趁他们吵得不可开交，哈利依然小声但不容置疑的嘱咐，“典礼结束后去八楼等我。”

斯内普用眼神表示抗议，被哈利瞪回来，然后他若有所指的比了比袖子，斯内普收回视线，勉强同意了，从某种方面来说，这个波特比她从一年级就打交道的死对头更难缠，不同的是，她不在乎之前的。

 

开学典礼之后摆脱嘈杂的人群，独自等在八楼的走廊上，斯内普觉得自己真是跟格兰芬多相处的时间太长了，竟然会同意在开学的第一天晚上夜游，虽然现在还不是宵禁的时间，但还是有挥之不去的荒缪感。

哈利看见她靠着墙等自己的时候不自觉的微笑，随后想起自己为什么把她叫来这里，又重新皱起眉，沉默的带她去找挂毯对面的有求必应屋。

顶着斯内普看白痴一样的眼神转了三圈，墙壁上出现一扇小而温馨的门，哈利不由分说的拉着她进去，走廊的墙壁在一只猫悄无声息的跑来前恢复了原样。

“比别人多读了几年霍格沃茨的优势就用在这里了吗？”斯内普打量这个房间，“找到一个不会被抓住的违规房间？”

哈利不理她，拿出从庞弗雷先生那儿要来的药膏，“是你配合一点让我们都能在宵禁前回去呢，还是要我准备好魔杖？”

斯内普下意识退后一步，然后强迫自己停住，“你以前约会的时候也是这么脱别人衣服的吗？现在我们知道你为什么会孤独到从未来回来了。”

“嗯，继续试着激怒我，看我会不会在给你涂药的时候手下留情。”哈利语气冷冰冰的，动作却很小心，把她推到房间中央的床上，从背后掀起她的长袍和上衣，大片青紫的后背暴露在眼前，他屏住呼吸。

斯内普不得不去想那个自己是在怎样绝望的情况下会让别人知道这件事，她趴着，眼睛埋在手臂里，散下来的头发让她有种安全感，可手还是紧紧攥成拳头，跃跃欲试的想要去拿魔杖摆脱现在的情景。

她最不想听的，就是波特生气的质问她为什么不想让他知道，或是责怪她没有让他替她处理这些，界线就是界线，如果波特一旦试图想越过那里，她不知道自己会做出什么。

但哈利什么都没说，恢复了平缓的呼吸，涂药的手毫不疑迟的仔细均匀的把那些痕迹抹去，处理完背部，检查了一下有没有遗漏，然后把她翻了个身，“前面有吗？”

“你会在挨打的时候用自己的正面迎过去吗？”她死气沉沉的回答。

“手臂伸出来。”哈利看她不打算动，不得不又叹了口气，“我敢肯定你挨打的时候都不会像现在这么逃避，难道要我拿糖哄你吗？”

斯内普把搭在眼睛上的手臂拿开，充满敌意的瞪着他，最后总算恨恨的伸出手，“我有没有告诉过你我很讨厌邓布利多？她总像是‘知道一切’，而你现在跟她很像。”

“‘知道一切’与‘知道你的一切’是有区别的，”哈利把她的手臂从袖子里拿出来，专注的上药，“你不能抱怨，要知道是你自己给我的。”

“不是我。”她咬牙切齿的提醒他。

“对，不是你，但相同的情况下，你也会那么做的，所以你还是不能抱怨。”

斯内普盯着他的手，像是想说服自己似的，“这是我自己的事。”

“你听见我质疑这点了吗？”

她合上眼睛，轻声的，“他是我父亲。”

“所以呢？”

“别管我。”

她胳膊上的手突然捏紧了，睁开眼睛，对上隐含着恐惧的怒视，波特毫无感情波动的开口，“你是不是忘了什么？”

突如其来的，竟然觉得很安心，安心到可以让自己感觉委屈，她坐起来，用另一只手环住他的脖子，把脸埋进他的肩膀，“我无论如何也摆脱不了你了是不是？”

哈利搂紧她，在她看不见的地方眼神可怕的吓人，“你想摆脱我？”

“不想。”斯内普闷闷的笑起来，感觉到腰上的手放松下来，拉开一点距离，“但这不代表我想跟你一起被费尔奇的那只蠢猫抓住，该回去了。”

刚刚反应过来自己把女朋友的衣服脱了一半，哈利转移了视线，打量了一下自己召唤出来的房间，“不回去也没什么吧？反正格兰芬多的级长是詹姆斯，他能应付的。”

“哦？那我呢？”

“马尔福那么想要争取你加入他们的‘大家庭’，她会在毕业之前不叮嘱那些马屁精关照你？”

“啊，我还有表示拒绝的权力吗？”斯内普似笑非笑的看了眼貌似很舒服的枕头。

“其实我也很为难。”哈利双手压着她的腰让她躺回去，他苦恼的看着讥笑的斯内普，“就好像诱骗校园少女一样，我内心作为一个成年人压力也很大啊。”

“从你现在的表现来看，我很怀疑。”

“没办法，”他跟着压上去，吻在她的耳后，“这是一个十六岁校园少年的身体，我能怎么办呢？”

“而且，”哈利抬头，用自己的鼻尖儿轻轻蹭着她的鼻尖儿，“比起其他那些在走廊或者天文台被教授抓住的孩子们，你不觉得我成熟多了吗？”

“是啊，是啊，”她懒洋洋的看向他身后的另一扇门，“还有浴室，你考虑的真周到。”

“我保证，当我要求一间‘舒适隐私的房间’的时候，我真的没计划这个。”

哈利舔了舔正在嘲笑他的嘴唇，与微微凌乱的气流交错，“你要不要再确认一下？如果发生了，你可就不能反悔了。”

“怎么？你要让我负责吗？”斯内普勉强能伪装出镇定，但顺着腰滑上来的手还是破坏了她的语速。

“当然，你了解我的，我必然会在第二天早上抓着被子泪眼汪汪的要求你别走，而你，就会是那个铁石心肠的表示自己不想迟到变形课的混蛋。”

“啧，在这种时候提醒我明天第一堂是变形课，你还抱怨我煞风景？”

哈利无奈的吻住分毫不让的嘴，她一定要在这种时候也摆出无坚不摧游刃有余的样子吗？真是太不可爱了，怎么会有这么难以忍受暴露任何情绪的人，当然，那些情绪里不包括暴跳如雷。

他曾经试图让自己过上正常快乐的生活时也与不少人或认真或游戏的交往过，然而现在面对这个不可爱的人，他有些不知所措，想起自己刚刚抹去的伤痕累累，他生怕哪里不对会弄碎了这副营养不良的身体，干瘪的、脆弱的、毫无吸引力的，却让他在乎到不敢碰触的身体。

吻逐渐变得炽热纷乱，他离开她的唇齿，沿着脖颈细密的吻下去，已经脱得凌乱的衣服被彻底从身上剥离，连同她泛着灰白的裤子，然后哈利就只能发起呆，他简直无法想象自己有朝一日会对一件洗到松垮的白色背心战战兢兢。

他把那件不知道该如何形容的内衣扯下去，而内衣的主人从刚刚开始就打定主意闭着眼睛不理他，唯有急促起伏的胸膛告诉他要小心，这个人在紧张，甚至在害怕，他用手按住她的胸口，感受她的心跳渐渐平复，仿佛被他安抚了。

哈利笔直的顺着肋骨正中舔舐，直到越过肚脐的时候斯内普才隐约察觉不对，腿刚要挣扎着退后就被他抓在手里，她低头迎上他抬头的视线，几乎不敢相信他要做什么，哈利看着她终于掩饰不住的慌乱笑起来，抓着她大腿的手轻抚，“别乱动，我总觉得会弄断你的骨头，你太瘦了。”

“你……”斯内普干涩的声音没能继续说下去，哈利又低头轻轻吻在内裤的褶皱上，她放弃了试图跟他交涉，重重的躺回去。

哈利固定住她的腿不让她尝试挣脱，惊讶的发现与她坚硬顽固的性格不同，那里微微瑟缩着，仿佛等着被伤害，不经过她允许般软弱着。

他吻在大腿顶端，保证一般，“我不会伤害你的。”

“我知道。”斯内普用手臂遮住眼睛，不带感情的回答。

“看着我。”哈利抓紧她的腿，抬头望着她犹豫的拿开手，回望，“我永远都不会伤害你的。”

还能怎么样呢？这个人不由分说闯进她的人生，给她她甚至无法想象的感情，不容许她退缩，不容许她不安，不容许她有任何迟疑，当她接受这份感情的时候，他瞬间毫不犹豫的用他的一切占据了她世界的所有角落，仿佛害怕她下一分钟就会反悔，仿佛他才是那个不知道为什么会被爱的不受欢迎的人，明明他可以拥有任何人，却小心翼翼的向她保证‘我永远不会骗你’‘我永远不会伤害你’，谁会相信呢？

她相信。

“我知道。”斯内普看着他，回答得绝望而认命，还能怎么样呢？“你最好说到做到，不然我会把你均匀的切成片。”

哈利由衷的笑起来，“当然，我见识过，记忆犹新。”

她努力放松，任由他将自己的内裤褪下，重新吻在之前的地方，然后被一种柔软的触感逼出一声惊叹。

哈利听见上方的声音，嘴角翘起来，继而更坚定的用自己的舌头安抚湿褶，轻轻的哄它张开，容纳自己，一手顺着腿爬上去，在腰线流连了一会儿，然后再往上，捉住因为暴露在空气中挺立的乳尖，揉搓着，想让它引出更多声响。

斯内普当然不会让他得逞，死死抿住嘴唇，望着天花板，在心里诅咒过于得寸进尺的混蛋。

然而当哈利不怀好意的重重的吸了下正在颤抖的肉核儿，终于摧垮了她的牙关，溢出一声会让她想咬掉自己舌头的抽泣。

哈利加入一根手指按压在她的阴蒂上，不紧不慢的刮蹭它，而舌头从始至终都没离开过仍然紧紧闭合着的肉缝，他知道所有有关斯内普的事情都要耐心，更何况他并不真的是十六岁的毛头小子，他的心总是在欲望之上的。

斯内普的双腿不由自主的想合上抵抗将要到来的未知的感觉，但刚一碰到仍然埋在那里的脑袋时又不知如何是好的停住，没办法，她只能强迫自己开口，“够了……”

她以为波特会听进去然后离开，但恰恰相反，那根漫不经心的手指好像得到了什么鼓励，加快了折磨她的速度，甚至同拇指一起把她夹在中间，她沮丧的感受到无法抑制的暖流在他舌尖上绽开，终于垂下不知该放在哪里的腿，喘息着，伸手想要抓着他的头发把他拉上来。

哈利最后吻了吻依然颤动不已的阴蒂，起身压住她，认真的观察她现在的表情，突然有点儿舍不得，“现在是你最后推开我的机会了。”

斯内普气息不稳的时候听见他这话都要笑出来了，她竟然有一个在这种时候还怀疑她会不会反悔的男朋友，微微睁开眼睛，她把他拉下来，从他的嘴里尝到自己的味道，涩涩的，感觉一点儿都不好，就像有关她的所有一切一样让人难以忍受，叹息着，她错开距离，“下次把这种机会放在你脱光我之前。”

哈利看了她一会儿，笑起来，起身把自己的长袍脱下来，然后拉着她的手放在自己的腰带上，故意让自己忙于解衬衫扣子。

斯内普抑制自己想要打在他肚子上的欲望，尽可能快的解开它，收回自己的手臂挡住刺眼的光线，可又被拉走，“还有拉链呢？”波特伏在她耳边提醒。

“好，我现在反悔了。”

“机会转瞬即逝。”哈利将她的手隔着裤子按在自己的勃起上，“来，帮我拉开。”

真是连瞪他的力气都没有了，听之任之的把他的裤子拉开，感觉到他退开让裤子被褪到地板上，然后又俯压下来，让自己的阴影笼罩她，一个吻落在她的眼皮上，“害怕？”

她张开眼睛，“你刚帮我涂过药，很清楚我对疼痛的接受程度，你认为我会怕什么？”

“怕自己会太在乎我。”

斯内普总是忘了这个人说他了解自己的一切，手指沿着他的额头划到鼻梁的眼镜上，摘掉它，“怕有用吗？”

“没有，你已经太在乎我了。”

“闭嘴吧，波特。”

哈利吻住她，用手指轻柔安抚将要进入的地方，没有任何征兆的，他挺进去，感受到被他吞噬的惊讶的声音，和突然收紧死死贴在他身侧的腿，难以形容的完整。

他等她适应自己，“别害怕，我会永远都在这儿，我没有地方可以回去，我也不想回去，我现在只有你了。”

斯内普沉默的揽住他的脖子，放松自己，感觉到他的双手按住自己的腰，死死的握着她，动了起来。

急促杂乱的呼吸声是房间里仅剩的声音，波特一次又一次楔入她，炙热强硬无处可逃，恍惚中，她迎来高潮的餮足和虚无，然而没等她安稳的享受不应期的余韵，波特更快的抽插，几乎无法承受的，她小声请求，“等等……”

波特没有理会，在她被强行送到又一次高潮时一口咬在她扬起的喉咙上，没有停止他的进攻。

真的不行了，这种从高处坠落的途中又被顶上去的感觉太过残酷，斯内普挣扎着想要退开，但已经固定在她臀部的手让她徒劳无功，不得已的，她只能试图从被咬住的喉咙里发出声音，“别这样，别……”

波特咬着她含糊不清的说了什么，她稳住心神分辨。

“……我的……我的……我的……”

理智告诉她这不对，谁能真的属于另一个人呢？

可身体的其他感官都在等着她回应，更何况她内心深处明明早就已经有答案了，她只是不想承认，哪怕对自己。

斯内普艰难的试图靠近波特耳边，“……好……你的……让我属于你……”

波特僵住了，抬头看向她。

他说喜欢，是怕吓到她，远远不止喜欢那么简单，可他不敢表现出冰山一角，无时无刻不提醒自己别暴露真正的欲望，因为他从没有哪怕一秒想过这个人会把自己交给他，可是他那么想要，像巨龙渴望财宝，贪婪的永不满足的占有欲。

他是听错了吗？

唉，斯内普抵着他的额头，鄙视格兰芬多就算活了别人的一倍多还是那么容易看透。

当波特坐在分院帽下看向自己的时候，她就被他眼神中黑暗汹涌的渴望吓到了，那个男孩儿望着邓布利多是复杂的沧桑，望着莉莉·波特和詹姆斯是毫不遮掩的向往，可看向她的眼中只有拼命压抑着的渴望，她的所有本能都告诉她远离这个人，但她隐约知道最终他们会到达这里。

马尔福善于观察，早看透了她的本质，她拒绝不了神秘的强大的诱惑，她追逐力量，崇拜未知，即使明白将会代价惨痛也无法自拔的臣服于对危险的求知欲，所以马尔福笃定她会加入那位女士，她也一直是这么认为的。

可谁知道呢，这个波特凭空出现在霍格沃茨的礼堂，看着她的时候裹挟了漆黑的浓雾，遮天蔽日，隔绝了她一切感官，让她再也没有其它任何选择。

世界上有什么比命运更强大更神秘？

而这个男孩儿告诉她，他胁迫命运而来，甚至从未把它放在眼里。

斯内普很肯定，那位女士不止在她选择里输给了波特，最终，就算波特说得再劣势，他仍将是胜利者，她连一丁点儿为他担心的念头都提不起来。

有哪个斯莱特林会加入注定失败的阵营呢？

可笑的是，波特竟然还以为自己掩饰的很好，难道只有让她变成蝙蝠被他关进笼子里然后把钥匙扔给黑湖的大章鱼才算明显吗？

不自然的勾住他的腿，斯内普把这种时候还能走神的人拉近自己，“让我属于你。”

哈利凶狠的咬住她的唇舌，压着她的胯骨挺动，毫不留情的把自己顶入她的体内，用精液填满她，标记她，他的至宝，他的。

欲望的尽头是两具昏昏欲睡的身体，始终交叠，像一个整体。

斯内普忍无可忍的踢踢他，哈利总算想起来自己的重量会让人喘不过气，不情愿的起来，从床脚拉起被子把两个人包裹住，像巨龙用带着尖刺的尾巴把最贵重的宝钻圈在肚皮下，他从背后搂着她，心满意足的几乎要咕噜出声。

她在波特快要睡着前怀揣着报复的恶意开口，“如果你敢让我在学校里怀孕，我会让你见识到更多类似于神锋无影的咒语，明白？”

哈利猛地坐起身，把她从被子里挖出来抱去浴室，“说的好像我想要一个既分散你注意力又会让你更暴躁的小龙崽儿一样。”

“你真的应该去庞弗雷先生那里检查一下，你有很严重的分享问题。”

“我还以为我的问题是不分享呢，不过我恰好认识一个最好的魔药师。”

水流的声音被有求必应屋厚重的墙壁挡在房间里，但走廊上依旧徘徊着一只困惑的猫，晕头转向的想要找到之前消失在这里的两个学生。

邓布利多从走廊的尽头拐过来，看到它不甘心的样子，笑着弯腰把它抱起来，“洛丽丝夫人，要不要跟麦格教授喝杯茶，我一直都想看看你们坐在一起的样子，他有的时候就是太严肃了。”

猫在她怀里急切的叫着，她边听边点头，好像真的听懂了一样，“我知道我知道，年轻人嘛，总是这样的，可是既然没有抓到就不能扣分，你懂规矩的，还是来喝杯茶吧。”

邓布利多跟它嘀咕着麦格教授是一只多么英俊的花斑猫，走回自己的办公室，夜又沉静下来。

在迎接明天格兰芬多男级长好像女儿被抢走的父亲般的怒火前，还有一个清爽宜人的秋夜可以消磨，毕竟，唯有星河凌驾于时空，美好又亘古不变，而星空之下，总会在世界的某个角落，发现一头连睡觉也会守着财宝的巨龙，这是魔法世界的常识。

魔法世界的另一个常识是：

别去惹那头龙。


End file.
